The use of multiple signaling paths, e.g., through the use of multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technology can significantly increase the effective range of a wireless communication channel. Despite the significant advantages gained from the introduction of MIMO technology into a communications device, implementation problems persist which have limited the widespread adoption of such technologies.
Accordingly, practical MIMO implementations that enable the widespread adoption of such technologies have yet to be realized. A number of example MIMO implementations, methods and associated data structures are provided in the disclosure below that address one or more of these conventional limitations.